headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 521
"The Deadly Rampage of the Lady Fox" is the title to the first story presented in issue #521 of the superhero fantasy series Action Comics by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Curt Swan and Frank Chiaramonte. This issue includes an eight-page backup feature starring Aquaman titled "Grow, Little Growfish!", which is written by Bob Rozakis with artwork by Alex Saviuk and Vince Colletta. The cover art for this issue was composed by Ross Andru with Dick Giordano on inks and Tatjana Wood on coloring. Both stories were edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue shipped with a July, 1981 cover date and carries a cover price of 50 cents per copy (US). "The Deadly Rampage of the Lady Fox" In New York City, the Vixen steals a van full of furs that belong to entrepreneur Mordecai Mule. Superman, attending a function at Madison Square Garden, learns of the robbery and gives chase. Vixen crashes the van into the river and the furs are ruined. Although Superman returns the wet clothing to Mordecai Mule, the Vixen gets away. The following day, Morgan Edge assigns Clark and Lana to check out Mule's illegal fur and poaching interests in New Delhi, India. Coincidentally, super-model Mari McCabe aka the Vixen is also bound for India to disrupt Mule's market. Vixen knew that Mordecai would return to New Delhi because his finances were hurt from the recent robbery. Mule finds out that Clark Kent and Lana Lang are in India investigating his poaching schemes. He instigates a herd of elephants to stampede towards the reporters. Superman and Vixen join forces and prevent the elephants from hurting anyone. Superman constructs a coral made from tree trunks. Vixen apprehends Mule and leaves him trussed up in the back of a truck. Index * Superman, Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Morgan Edge * Vixen, Mari McCabe * Mordecai Mule * Josh Coyle * Solomon Samuels * Humans * Altered humans * Elephants * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* Daily Planet :* WGBS building * New York :* Hudson River :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Madison Square Garden * India :* New Delhi * Tantu Totem * Flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "Grow, Little Growfish!" Off the coast of Virginia, Aquaman experiments with his telepathic powers by sending out a routine mental scanning wave. He discovers a large, gelatinous organism that rises up out of the water, and then immediately shrinks down in size. Unaware of what this species is, he contacts the Atom who teleports over to investigate. Atom shrinks in size and swims through the ocean until he finds the creature. He becomes trapped within the sticky matter of the animal and is forced to transmit an S.O.S. to Aquaman. Aquaman summons a school of swordfish to help break the creature up enough, so that the Atom can free itself. Leaving the creature alone, Atom reveals that its properties are similar to that of a puffer fish – it changes size as a reaction to danger. Aquaman's telepathic scanning wave had frightened it. Index * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * The Atom, Ray Palmer * None * Atlanteans * Humans * Fish :* Swordfish * Undersea blob * Atlantic Ocean * Virginia * Aquatic respiration * Size alteration * Teleportation * Swimming Notes & Trivia This issue is the first appearance of the Vixen outside of the rare ''Cancelled Comic Cavalcade'' #2. Vixen will one day become a member of the second incarnation of the Justice League of America, as well as the second incarnation of the Suicide Squad. * This is the first and only known appearance of Mordecai Mule. * Aquaman uses the phrase, "finny friends" three times within the span of eight pages. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1981/Comic issues Category:July, 1981/Comic issues Category:Julius Schwartz/Editor Category:Ross Andru/Cover artist Category:Dick Giordano/Cover inker Category:Tatjana Wood/Cover colorist Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:Curt Swan/Penciler Category:Frank Chiaramonte/Inker Category:Gene D'Angelo/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Bob Rozakis/Writer Category:Alex Saviuk/Penciler Category:Jerry Serpe/Colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries